Darker than Most
by TheOutlawedArcher
Summary: Rain was falling, the repeated thud resounded through the walls, the smell of burning paper...  ONESHOT


**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter!**

* * *

><p>It was darker than most days; you could hear the rain falling onto the roof. Hermione Granger was holed up in the library, reading a book. Most everyone was in the Room of Requirement for a DA meeting, but right now Hermione didn't have the stomach for it. They'd almost been caught the other day and she'd tried to convince Harry that it wasn't safe. He refused to listen. He had told her that if she was afraid of being caught that she could go hole herself up and give up the fight. Hermione had done just that. Now she sat, struggling with her conscience. There was a part of her that didn't want to risk it anymore, but there was the part that knew she should be with them. Sighing, she stood, shelved the book, and started towards the seventh floor. Lately, Umbridge had taken to pulling the students out of class, or while they were walking in a corridor. They would be taken up to her office and questioned as to the whereabouts of the DA, who was in it, and when the next meeting was. She reached the hallway that held the Room of Requirement. Pacing back and forth, she thought hard of working with all the other DA members. The door appeared, she walked over and pulled open the door and slipped in. All the other DA members were working on various spells. Harry glanced up at her arrival to the meeting and walked towards her.<p>

"'Mione… I'm glad you're here. Look I feel awful about the way I treated you. I know that your just trying to watch out for us all because Umbridge is basically breathing down our necks…" he said "But if we stop just because we almost got caught then what would we do?"

"Harry, I wasn't saying that we should stop meeting. I was suggesting that we take a break, lie low for a little bit, try to get Umbridge off our tail."

"Yeah…" he said, remorse filling his voice "I see that now, I'm sorry 'Mione."

"It's alright," she said, a fake smile coming to her face.

"Oy Hermione! Come 'ere!" shouted the voice of Ron

The girl sighed and walked over to where Ron and Seamus were standing.

"Nice Weasley, gotta get a girl to settle this for you do ya now?"

"Shut it, Seamus…" he said "'Mione, if either of us were to ask you out… who would you go with?"

"Seamus of course," she said, winking at the boy

"What?" was all that came from Ron

"I told you it'd be me Weasley," Seamus said, throwing an arm around Hermione, causing her heart to beat a little faster. "I've obviously got more charm than you."

Laughing at Ron's face, Hermione walked away from the two. The farther she got away the louder her heart seemed to get. It was only until she noticed that other people had stopped to listen when she realized it wasn't her heart at all. It was coming from outside. As the sound grew louder, the room seemed to shake. All the kids rushed towards the door, just to find that the closer they got the louder the noise became. Someone was trying to beat down the door. Suddenly the door caved in with a crash, Umbridge's squad of Slytherins walked through the entrance, Draco Malfoy leading the way. In a matter of moments all hell broke loose, spells went flying and all the DA members tried to get out. Soon, the Slytherins had somehow, despite their lack of intelligence, managed to round up the members when Filtch walked in.

"All of you have detention if I have anything to say about it. Mr. Malfoy if you will take down the names of each and every student here so that they can be recorded as trouble makers and given proper punishment… I'll go get the Headmaster.

Malfoy, the little git, smirked as the caretaker walked out. The other Slytherins shoved us into line. The snobby little brat pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill and began to take names. Each of our members glared at him as they left. One by one the Slytherins disappeared, slinking back to the dungeons where they belong. Hermione was last in line and she simply glared at the boy.

"Granger," he muttered while looking at the list of names

"Malfoy," she snapped

He glanced up, and saw the expression of hatred on his face. His usual smirk took residence on his face, but inside he wished for nothing more than for her to smile at him. He put down her name and she stormed past him. Looking down briefly at the piece of paper in his hand, he walked with determination towards the dungeon. He caught up to Filtch who had stopped to hassle a first year. The man turned towards him and the first year scuttled off.

"Ah Mr. Malfoy… did you get that list for me?"

"Indeed I did, but I'm afraid I won't be handing it to you…" the boy said, and before the older man could say another word Draco Malfoy obliviated his memories.

He arrived at the dungeons and there was the squad, celebrating over the fall of the DA. Malfoy worked quickly destroying their memories of the day's events. He took the list over to the fireplace while he moved the others into their beds. Tossing the list into the fire, he decided that no matter what no one would ever hear that they had found the DA. If only for Granger's sake. For this day was darker than most.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well this was my first one shot… depending I might be convinced to make it more than that… I was a bit stuck with DI so I figured why not! Review my lovelies!**

**~ TheOutlawedArcher**


End file.
